never gave up
by Star333
Summary: Rancis will never give up on making Vanellope prove that she likes him. Gloyd will never give up trying to get Taffyta. VanillaButter and PumpkinTaffy. Rated T for later chapters, I don not own the Wreck-It Ralph charters.
1. The dream

Ok so this came to my mind out of nowhere I really honestly don't know why but I had to write it. I really am a freak, but I just want Rancis to be a know it all and Gloyd try to get with Taffyta so yeah. VanillaButter and PumpkinTaffy and yes I know they are all 9 and 10 don't say it. I do not own wreck-it ralph or the song drive by you'll see in a little …Vanellope's pov…..

I had just gotten home from a town argument. Everyone was saying that Swizzle stole the icing off of the cupcakes off the racing track. I honestly didn't care because who actually paid attention to the cupcakes they were half way under the track. I had gone up to my room not saying anything to anyone, but I had a feeling that they were gone. When I got to my room I took out some mascara and some lip gloss, I jumped up on the desk before my mirror and I put on the lip gloss and mascara and imitated Crumbelina. "That's a nice imitation of Crumbelina you got there." A voice said. I turned around and it was Rancis. "Oh thanks. But I don't think I should be doing this." I said and backed up away from him. "Well an adorable bad girl does whatever she wants." "I'm still 13 I'm not going any farther than kissing for now. Also I'm not bad I just get frustrated sometimes." "Yeah remember the random roster race tomorrow princess." "President." I corrected then went to bed.

* * *

I was still sleep and I had a strange dream and it was with Rancis, I'm not even sure if I like him like that.

Vanellope's dream.

"So president how was your first hour of the day?" Rancis asked smirking. "Good yours?" I asked trying to look away from him. He started walking towards me I back up and I walk into the wall. Rancis puts both his arms on the sides of me. "I know something that I'm not sure if I'm supposed to know." He says smirking. "What?" I asked trying to look away from him. He took his hand and slid it down my right check and I look away. I close my eyes and I don't think at all it was like he had control over me and I was powerless. "Just say what I already know about you." I demanded. "No and I don't know what you're talking about." I say. "Ok then." He said then he took off his chocolate hat and racing jacket. "Rancis what are you doing?" I try to push him off of me but he was too strong. "Just tell me what I wanna hear Vanellope." I try to push him off again. "Wow you are playing hard to get for something that you want." He said. "I don't know what you're talking about Rancis." I say, he took off his shirt and threw it on my bed. "Feel me you know you want to." "I do not want to touch you and if you don't get off of me I'm gonna tell Ralph." "But then he's gonna kill the thing you want." "Just tell me what I want so you can get off of me." "How about I show you?" He said then he kissed me on the lips and I kissed him back I have no clue what was going on, why was I liking him kissing me. He picked me up and laid me on the bed and he kissed me from the side of my bed. At that moment I woke up screaming and Sour Bill and a few Oreo guards came in.

"Miss Von Schweetz are you ok?" Sour Bill asked. "Yeah just a bad dream that I hope doesn't come true." I exclaimed. "Ok well get ready for breakfast." He said in his down voice and walked off. I got dressed then I went to eat breakfast sour Bill was sitting there. "President Vanellope Von Schweetz the arcade is closed today so there will be no need for a race today." Sour Bill exclaimed in his grumpy voice. I finished my breakfast and walked to my room I looked out my balcony and I saw what I always see. Gloyd trying to win Taffyta, what is wrong with that kid he is never ever gonna get Taffyta even if they were the last two people on earth Taffyta wouldn't even look at him.

"Taffy baby. Please I just want a date with you now please tonight a dinner date." Gloyd asked on his knees. "No." Taffyta said strictly and then stomped off. Gloyd ran up to her and started singing. "On the other side of a street I knew. Stood a girl that looked like you. I guess that's déjà vu .But I thought this can't be true. 'Cause you moved to west LA. Or New York or Santa Fe. Or wherever to get away from me. Oh but that one night. Was more than just right. I didn't leave you 'cause I was all through. Oh I was overwhelmed and frankly scared as hell. Because I really fell for you. Oh I swear to you. I'll be there for you. This is not a drive by. Just a shy guy looking for a two-ply. Hefty bag to hold my love. When you move me everything is groovy. They don't like it sue me. Either way you do me. Oh I swear to you. I'll be there for you. This is not a drive by." Gloyd sang to Taffyta. "Gloyd I have to go now." Taffyta says then runs to her house.

* * *

I get bored and walk back in my room I think about Rancis and it was weird for me to think about him. Why did he have to be so hot to me? Or why do I like him and why did I call him hot? Am I going crazy? Did that dream last night mean something? If I did date Rancis would everyone make fun of me? I layed down and hugged my pillow, there was only 3 people I could talk to and that was Minty Zaki, Jubileena Bing-Bing and Adorobeezle Winterpop. The rest were too loud and had a big mouth I couldn't trust them. I called up all 3 of them.

"So what did you need to talk about Vanellope?" Minty asked. "Rancis I had a dream where I liked him and he took off his shirt and kissed me." I exclaimed. "Wow, what if that dream was trying to tell you something?" Adorobeezle asked. "I don't know that's what I said." I grabbed my TV remote I knew this was going to be a long conversation. "Well do you like Rancis?" Jubileena asked. "He's alright." I admitted. "Well that's hard to decide." Minty said. "Sucks how you can't look into the future and then just see what happens." Adorobeezle said. "No but you guys can go and ask Gloyd and Swizzle if Rancis likes me or not." Vanellope suggested. "Ok." All the girls said in union. "Oh did you girls hear that Gloyd sang drive by to Taffy?" Jubileena asked. "Hear I saw." Vanellope exclaimed. "Yeah and Taffy told me she's gonna flip if he doesn't stop." Adorobeezle said.

Ok so that was something anyways how do you think it is? Give me some ideas in your reviews please. Yes I do know that my grammar is really bad but bear with it already and review and haters gonna get ditched (Gives hand).


	2. Taffy swamp

Dark Demon: You read my mind I was thinking that but I needed a begging so you'll read your part near the end.

No one special, INatsuBlueCyan789: Thank you your support helped me want to get started on this chapter right away.

Smokescreen2814: I love them too, I wish there was more of them.

Anyways Vanellope's POV…

I walk with my back up crew of 3 to Gloyd's house it was early in the morning about 8 o clock, I climb a tree and I sit on a branch. Minty knocks on the door. Gloyd opens the door and runs back; Swizzle rolls his eyes and walks to the door. "Hey is Rancis here?" Adorobeezle asked. "Yeah we locked him in the closet though." Gloyd said crawling from under the couch. "Why?" Jubileena asked. "He wouldn't stop talking about Vanellope so we locked him in the closet upstairs." Swizzle exclaimed. "Well that's what we came to talk about." Minty exclaimed. "Does Rancis like-like Vanellope?" Adorobeezle asked. "Yes he talks about her all the time when she isn't around, but when she's around he tries to act cool and stuff you know combing back his hair and stuff. Really don't tell this to anyone but he wants to make out with Vanellope friends or not." Gloyd exclaimed.

I gasped, Rancis did like me he wanted to go out with me and he wanted to make out with me friends or not. I jumped into Gloyd's window and looked for a closet where I heard punching on the door. I looked down and saw a key, idiots is all I can think. I unlock the door and Rancis tumbles on the floor in front of me. His racing jacket was gone and so was his hat, he dusted himself off, stood up, and finally looked me in the eyes. He started blushing and I stuck my hands in my hoodie pocket and rocked back and forth. "So?" I asked breaking the silence between us. "Thanks for unlocking the door I have no clue why they locked me in there. But thanks anyways." He says. "Follow me." I exclaimed then ran down stairs and Rancis followed me I tiptoed into the living room and Gloyd and Swizzle were still turned around.

"Hey look at who I found in your closet!" I shouted making Swizzle and Gloyd turn around. Jubileena Minty and Adorobeezle came in and pick me up Minty and Jubileena had my arms and Adorobeezle had my feet. I had no clue why they were carrying me out. "By Rancis call or text me you can even visit me! Swizzle has my number get it from him" I shout before I get carried out the door. The girls carried me back to my castle and I was confused, I don't know what came over me it was like I liked Rancis. Am I starting to like Rancis? No that can't be, if I were to like Rancis then what would happen? I think I need Ralph next but I might talk to Felix instead Ralph might jump to conclusions. So I go to Fix it Felix Jr. When I got there I walked into the nice landers house or whatever they called it Ralph and I could care less. We call his place the house of buddies. But I knocked on the door and Gene answers I cross my arms and he gives me a glare. "Look dude I have a roster race in half an hour can you just get over it and let me in so what if Ralph is my best friend?" I say giving the glare back. "Fine come on in." He says I walk in a Felix is sleeping on the couch.

"Felix!" I shout making him jump up and fall to the floor. "Hey Vanellope, I thought Ralph was in his house." He said. "I don't want to talk to Ralph about this I want to talk to you about this." Then I jumped on the couch. "Ok so what's up?" I sighed. "Well there's this guy named Rancis in sugar rush and I had a dream about him and I think it was telling me something because when I was leaving I went like Amy on sonic on Rancis, but before you say anything. I really don't know if I like Rancis. But I was told he likes me, it's obvious that he likes me. But when I'm around him I freak out I shouted at him text me call me you can even visit me. I felt so embarrassed; I couldn't believe that I said that in front of his friends and my friends. I think I embarrassed him. But how should I deal with this Felix?" I ask after giving him a paragraph of my day. "Well, and don't get mad. But it sounds like you do like him like that. But it's nothing to be ashamed of, in less he's a criminal then you should be." I jump down off the couch. "You know Felix? I should do what my mind thinks is right and depending on if I start to like him more and more then I'll tell him." I exclaimed I walked past Gene and I whispered "Remember I'm taller than you." Then I walked out the door and I saw Ralph.

"Hey kid I was just getting ready to go to sugar rush and watch you race." Ralph exclaimed. "I just talked to Felix and he was sleeping and when I left I told Gene I'm taller than you." I exclaimed jumping up and down. "Good girl, learning to be strong. NO BODY LISTENS TO GENE HES SO UGLY IVE SEE BOWSER'S BUTT CRACK AND IT LOOKED BETTER THAN HIM!" Ralph shouted then ran to the train to game central with me. We both laughed at Ralphs joke. I had made it just in time to the roster race. Three lights had gone off red, yellow, then green. All the racers drove off I was in first and Rancis was behind me he bumped into me.

"Rancis are you trying to push me off the edge because I can glitch and revers psychology can work with this." I asked joking with him. "No but I'll see you at the finish line." He said then winked at me and shifted to go faster. Taffyta was neck and neck with me. I needed to talk to her after this race. When I got to the snow hills part I saw Rancis again he was being a show off to me, he was driving with his feet, his feet.

"Rancis I don't think you're supposed to drive with your feet." I say. "Why not? I think it's really fun. I think you like me driving with my feet." He teased me. "Well I think driving with your feet won't help you especially when I can do this." I run up to his kart and I push it to the wall; he drops his feet and grabs the wheel he's trying to push me back over. I start to glitch and his kart gets thrown to the side. I speed up Rancis somehow caught up with me I keep going. I cross the finish line and Ralph picks me up and puts me on the first place stand then Rancis got up on the second one and Taffyta got up on the third place one. Ralph handed me a trophy that I had a million of and he gave Taffyta and Rancis a medal. I jump down and I put my trophy in my car I lean on the back of my car and Rancis walks over to me. I roll my eyes and look at him with a 'what do you want face'. "Can I help you?" I asked. "Yeah tonight around 7 me and some friends are going to hang out in candy cane forest, you know by taffy swamp and I want you to come." He says. "Ok I guess I'll go." how bad could it be?

When I got there Taffyta and Gloyd were there it surprised me he wasn't try to get with her like he always tries to do. "Hey have either one of you seen-." I was cut off by a roaring engine. "Hey Vanilla babe, pumpkin freak and Taffy." Rancis said. "Why is your car so loud?"" oh I just fixed it up to do that," he turned it on. "You like?" he then winked at me; I walked off and sat next to Taffyta she was sitting on the ground with her knees to her chest.

"You ok Taffy?" I asked. "No, Gloyd isn't hitting on me. I know I kept telling him no but he never gave up on me," Taffyta admitted and sighed. "I thought it was really cute how he thought of me like that all the time I was his life. Oh well can I talk to you?" "Sure Nellie what's going on?" "Well a few nights ago I had this dream and let's just say Rancis kissed me and I liked it." "Oh that's a hard one; you think it was telling you something." "I do not like Rancis like that I don't think at least." "Hey if you do like Rancis I'm not saying you do but if you do I would say you did a good job." "Thanks Taffyta." I said then hugged her; I let her go and stood up. I saw an arrow fly through the middle of us; it hit the tree and made a noise. Taffyta looked up and some taffy out of the swamp was poured onto Taffyta. She got so angry her face turned red. "Orangeboar you better start running because I am so getting you no matter what you say."

Taffyta said. I wanted to follow but Taffyta and Gloyd were too fast of runners for me so it left me with Rancis. He turned his car on and pressed on the gas making a loud noise. I turn around and start to walk home. As I walk up my stairs I think about Rancis, I got ready for bed by taking a shower brushing my teeth then brushing my hair. I climbed into bed and I couldn't go to sleep all I had on my mind was Rancis. His car was nice, and I do like loud noises so it made him seem more attractive. But the best of it all was how his hair swooped down behind his ears. I love guys who have bangs in there face or a swoop of hair coming across there forehead. I don't think I can get Rancis off my mind he's just amazingly hot, attractive, and funny. I never knew a guy who could drive with his feet.

Ok so please review and I will try to get what you want in this story I want some ideas and I need a catch phrase just to be funny.


	3. smartness

Ok so I have no clue what to say not much to say but I want another story idea using VanillaButter, PumpkinTaffy, and whatever SwizzleXJubileena is Cherry what is Swizzle's theme even around? You know what who cares? Rancis P.O.V….

I drive my go kart to the castle I know it's late at night but I want to see if Vanellope is ok, or turned on by my car. But I know Vanellope likes me, I can feel it in my code and if she likes me that could make me the assistant of her. I walk up to the door and I ring the doorbell and I wait it was 2 minutes later and I ring it again. Then another 2 minutes went by then I rang it again and I heard someone shouting. "Bill did you not hear the doorbell the first time? I know it's late but really." Vanellope asked then opened the door. I was taken by surprise when I saw Vanellope her hair was down out of her pony tail. Her clips were out of her hair witch made it look less dirty.

"What do you want Rancis? Its 1:00 am and I'm tired." She said a little frustrated. "Nice pink and green shorts and shirt but anyways can I come in?" I ask shaking. "Yeah sure, I guess." Then she leads me up to her room and she jumps into her bed. "So um how was tonight well last night?" "Good. But why did you in-in-in." Vanellope started glitching. "Invite me to come? Are you just kissing up to me because of what you and Taffyta did before you remembered I was your princess?" she asked and looked me in the eyes.

I sat on the end of her bed and she had pulled herself up against her headboard. "You ok you don't sound ok?" "I'm fine. Just tell me why you did." "Well you're the president and I think you should be more involved in my plans and stuff." Then I started sweating. "You must be a people person because most people don't want their ruler knowing about their personal life." Vanellope exclaimed. "Well you're just the type of person that should see more of me." I really hope she didn't take see more of me the wrong way. "I get it Rancis." She says then gets out of her bed and walks up to me. "Um Vanellope?" I asked I got a little nervous.

Vanellope just hugged me and I hugged her back. I thought she was gonna do something else but a hug was ok. "I'll spend way more time with you. You are so nice and smell just like peanut butter. It's just like I'm hugging a jar of peanut butter." She exclaimed then put her head on my chest I rubbed her back. "Ok Vanellope I think you should go back to sleep. I can see the redness in your eyes." She didn't respond I lifted her head and she was sleep, I pick her up and tuck her into her bed I leave. As I was walking down the stairs my mind was talking to me. Why Fluggerbutter that was your chance to kiss her and on the lips to. Even if she pulled away, called her Oreo guards, and threw me in the fungeon. I can say I still kissed her right? I walk back to my house and I picked up a jar of peanut butter and ate it with my fingers like I always do. I still think about how it could have been if I did kiss her. I'm glad I didn't because I might have gotten Vanellope to do something she didn't want to do. Plus we are only 12; I don't think Vanellope would like being called a slut, even thou she's not one at all. I finally get tired and go to bed. Well more passed out, but the good thing is tomorrow is Sunday and Mr. Litwaks takes Sundays off so that means I could spend the whole day with Vanellope. A loud knock was herd on my door at 7 o clock the next morning. I wasn't too tired, but I did open the door to a surprise. I thought it was Swizzle and Gloyd but no, it was Vanellope.

"Hey Fluggerbutter." She exclaimed. "Hi President Vanellope Von Schweetz." I said getting nervous. "You don't have to call me President Vanellope Von Schweetz. Just Vanellope is fine you're a racer you don't have to act like a citizen. Only they have to call me that. Also why is there peanut butter across your mouth?" I started to blush then I answered her. "I fell asleep eating peanut butter, and I never got the chance to shower." "Oh well then, you can take a shower I'll wait out here for you." "No, no you can come on in I can be quick in the shower but I'm going to do my hair out here so then you can say what you needed to say." I exclaimed.

I walk up to my room to get into the shower and I take about 8 minutes in there because I just had to smell just like peanutbutter and chocolate for Vanellope. But I don't know if you ever noticed this but her skirt is recess themed looking just like one. I get out of the shower and I look for my normal clothes except I left my racing jacket downstairs. I walk downstairs then I sit down on the couch and Vanellope was on the floor, her pony tail was in front of her face and she was drawing or writing I couldn't tell the difference.

"Vanellope?" I asked confused she looked up at me and I got down on the floor next to her. "Oh I'm just making your invitation for the royal ball tonight I'm sorry I didn't give it to you earlier I fell asleep before I could tell you about it." She exclaimed then handed it to me. "Thanks. So where do you want to go?" "Don't you need to do your hair? Then put on your racing jacket?" "I think I have a very important person with me that I want all the time in the arcade with." "Come on, I'm taking you to tappers so you can meet my friends. But I will warn you they are very strict about you guys because of the way you treated me before and Ralph doesn't like me alone with boys because he's like my big brother." I started to shake I know how angry Ralph can get but I just grabbed my racing jacket and walk out the door with Vanellope.

We walk into tappers and Vanellope smiles at me I look at the hero's duty lady and I start to freak out. I ran out when I got a glimpse of Ralph, Vanellope dragged me back in and threw me on the inside of the booth and Ralph sat back down next to Vanellope. "Tapper we need 5 root beers." Ralph shouted. "5?" Tapper asked "you usually get only 4." But he brought us our 5 drinks.

"So butter cup tell us about yourself." Calhoun demanded. "Well, I have a recess themed kart and look just like Vanellope's skirt it goes with my theme. I love chocolate, but I love peanutbutter the most but when you mix them just wow. Also I love my hair with the curl and all." I exclaimed about myself. Ralph fake coughed then said "Gay." I just rolled my eyes. "Really Ralph if I was gay then why would I be hanging out with Vanellope? Vanellope can get any guy she wants." I exclaimed. "Yeah so what does that mean butter cup?" Ralph asked then slammed his hand on the table. I had to smart talk him. "I don't know you tell me." "Well sounds like you're trying to get your way with Vanellope." "Whoa wreck-it he's only 12." Calhoun exclaimed. "Yeah, Yeah whatever. But he better not try anything smart or say anything smart." Ralph said. "2+2=4" I said, Vanellope started laughing I blushed. "Vanellope can you and I talk for a little?" Ralph asked.

Lol 2+2=4 anyways I have Ralph here. So Ralph how do you feel about Rancis?

Ralph: I HATE HIM

Ok just asked calm down DK number 2 anyways I will be on vacation on June 6-10 I can still update from my iPod but don't expect anything really good. Or for them to be super long. Also Vurp out. Lol I made it up by myself.

Ralph: *coughs* Smugger.


	4. poisoned

Vanellope's P.O.V ok even if I'll be on vacation June 6-10 I can still update I will just send 5 maybe 6 finished chapters to my email then from the hotel I can update with copy and paste from there…..

Ralph had picked me up and pulled me to the corner and he sat me in a chair. I pouted I didn't like being picked up like that from anyone. It always hurt when people pick me up by my arms and I never did like it. "What did you need to talk about Ralph?" I asked rocking back and forth on my toes. "That little accented chocolate loving freakazoid. I hate him so much and I think you should to Vanellope." Ralph exclaimed. "Ok Ralph I'll talk to him about this. But I cannot lose you as a friend, your too sweat to me and my best friend in the whole wide arcade." "Well ok but he better not do that whole sassy thing he does to me again." "Don't call him gay again." "Fine but only because I can't lose you as a friend either president fartfeathers." Then I hug Ralph and I pull him back over to the table with us I sit in the middle of him and Rancis I hope they don't start fighting.

"Sweet Mother of monkey milk I forgot to tell you 3 about the royal ball that's going to be in my castle. I want you all there and Ralph please take a two hour shower and if you do you can have as much food as you want. Also you all need to dress up except Calhoun you don't have to if you don't want to." I exclaimed and handed the three of them invitations. I look at Rancis and he has his feet up on the table and his arms behind his head, I also think he's sleeping. "Oh look has the chocolate freak had enough? Weaklings nowadays." Ralph said then dumped his root beer on Rancis he woke up instantly and I got up on the table so the root beer wouldn't get on my skirt. "Aw what's wrong Rancis? Too much sugar?" Ralph asked. Rancis got up and stomped out of the game angry. I had to follow him back into sugar rush I just wanted a nice day with Ralph and Rancis I didn't think they would hate each other, I thought they would be buddies. But no they hate each other hate great totally awesome hate.

Rancis walks off to the kart garage and he pulls his kart in there I think working on his kart gets his mind off of whatever happened that day. My kart was already in the garage I drove it over near him and I put a skateboard down on the floor. He looked at me in a still angry face, I had to say something. "So Ralph. Good guy right?" I asked with a small smile. "No I hate him so much who even would think of a wrecker?" I rolled under my kart with the skateboard and I open the cap where my oil is supposed to be. I could have had someone else do it with me being president but I wanted to do it on my own.

Rancis P.O.V….

I watch Vanellope open the lid where her oil was supposed to go in I couldn't tell if Vanellope was doing it right or not. "Vanellope you do know you can have someone else do that for you right?" I asked her. "Yeah but I really want to do it on my own for once. I want to be just like the rest of you guys, you get to do this all the time and I wanted a chance to try it." She explained. "Well ok Vanellope but if you need any help I'll be around just come find me." "Ok Fluggerbutter." She answered then I ran out of the garage and I walked to my house. I wanted to comb the grease out of my hair so then it wouldn't frizz up. I walked out of my house and Candlehead skipped over to me. I really don't want to talk to her she is a bimbo with green hair.

"HI RANCIS." She shouted. "HI WHY ARE YOU SHOUTING?" I had to ask as I itched my ear. "I THOUGHT THIS WAS THE NORMAL WAY YOU TALK." "NO IT'S NOT AT ALL." I said to her. "Oh well what you up to?" "Nothing just getting ready to go on a walk in Candy cane forest." "Can I come with you please; please I promise I won't break anything at all." "I don't know Candlehead you seem to break everything. Even stuff that I didn't even know could be broken." "O yeah name one thing." "You broke my microwave, you broke Vanellope's hair tie, you broke Gloyd's and Swizzles karts, I really didn't know that was possible for anyone at all not even Ralph, you broke Taffyta's sucker one time, you broke Snowanna's bed-" "Ok,ok I get it I break a lot of stuff. But I promise you I will not break anything I won't even touch anything." "Ok if you don't touch ANYTHING then you can come with me." "Yay!"

I walked out to Candy cane forest and I had to hold Candlehead's hand so she wouldn't touch anything or would even think about it. Every time she thought about touching something I bribed her with candy. She was so annoying I thought Taffyta was really annoying but no. I see a candy fly I wanna touch it, I see candy corn field we have to go roll in it Candlehead said most of the time. Honestly I didn't know anyone could be this stupid not even Ralph could be this stupid and he wrecks everything in his way.

We finally reached Candy Cane forest. Candlehead had dragged me over to where Taffyta was laying on Gloyd at, my eyes got wide by what I saw. I covered Candlehead's eyes and her mouth and walked away, Taffyta and Gloyd were making out. I had to go tell Vanellope right now and she would be shocked by this too. But first I thought I could tell the other girls and Swizzle I heard they were at his house watching a scary movie.

I run with Candlehead to Swizzles house. I looked in the window and I saw all the girls around Swizzle. "Its ok girls snuggle with the swizz and he'll make it way better." Swizzle said, I rolled my eyes what a d-bag is all I can think. Jubileena and Minty were holding on to Swizzle the most probably because both of them have a crush on him. He was a sick perv anyways so I could care less, Adorobeezle, Snowanna and Crumbelina were all in front of Swizzle. I knocked on the door and Swizzle gets it with Jubileena and Minty holding on to his arms. Swizzle turns off the movie and all the girls look at me.

"This better be good Fluggerbutter." Swizzle said. "Oh it is Candlehead and I were walking in Candy cane forest and we saw….. Gloyd and Taffyta making out tongue locked and all. "Wow I didn't know Taffy liked Gloyd." Minty said. "Wow we have to tell Vanellope this." Swizzle said. "I thought Vanellope would be here with you guys." I said. "No we never saw her we thought she was with you but you were with Candlehead." "The last time Snowanna and I saw Vanellope was this morning." Crumbelina said. "Jubileena and I saw her in the garage working on her kart but that was around 4 and we thought she has dinner at 5." Minty exclaimed. "She does. But she was with Ralph and Felix before then but she came back with me and I filled up my kart with gas and she was doing something with her kart I told her if she needs help come find me. Maybe she went back to Tappers with Ralph." I exclaimed.

I jumped on the train to tappers when Swizzle, the girls and I got in there Tapper told us Ralph and the married couple left over an hour ago. Then the next place we went was fix it Felix Jr. I knocked on the pent house door and Felix answered the door. "Hey Rancis what are you guys all doing here?" He asked. "Is Vanellope here with you guys?" "She left with you but she might be at Ralphs place." I gulped all that could come out was. "Thanks Felix." Then I walked off this time I made Swizzle knock on Ralphs door Ralph had answered and I hid behind Swizzle. "Really butter cup you really think I can't see you?" He asked then put his hands on his hips. "Look Ralph I know you and I got off to a bad start but this is an emergency. Is Vanellope in there with you?" Ralph's eyes got big. "No she isn't." I joined Ralph in getting our eyes big. "Ralph please just help me out this once. I think Vanellope ran away because of the both of us." "What gives you that idea? You were the jerk in the whole thing." "No I wasn't Ralph I was trying to be nice but you called me gay." "Ok I'm sorry for calling you gay." "Apology accepted, and I'm sorry for calling you DK's long lost twin brother." "Apology accepted." "Wait do you guys think Vanellope might have died in the garage?" Swizzle asked. "Yeah Vanellope could have started a fire on accident." Adorobeezle said.

"Vanellope." Ralph and I both shouted at the same time and ran to the train the others ran after with us. Ralph and I were both having a panic attack over Vanellope neither one of us could live without Vanellope. I guess Ralph and I do have one thing in common we both need Vanellope to live. When Ralph and I got to Sugar Rush we both ran to the garage it was a good thing it wasn't on fire. Ralph lifted the garage door and I run under as he was lifting it. I looked under Vanellope's kart and she was lying under it, I gasped. "Ralph Vanellope is under her kart. Can you give a hand?" Ralph lifted up the kart and the other racers gasped at what they saw. Vanellope was gray and passed out I hoped at least.

I heard footsteps in the background I looked up and it was Taffyta and Gloyd. "Whoa what happened to Vanellope?" Gloyd asked. "We don't know, but she still is alive." I exclaimed feeling for a pulse on Vanellope's wrist. "K good someone go and call an ambulance." Ralph demanded. Taffyta went out of the room to call the ambulance and Ralph picked up Vanellope, we heard a small cough followed by a glitch. "R-R-Ralph, R-R-R-Rancis. A-A-Am I g-g-going to be o-o-o-k?" she asked coughing more. "You're gonna be just fine kid." Ralph exclaimed and hugged Vanellope. "R-R-Ralph let go. I-I'm in t-too much pain right now." She exclaimed.

The ambulance came in and they picked up Vanellope and laid her on a gurney. "W-wait I-I-I want Ralph and R-R-Rancis to come with me." She said. Ralph and I followed them to the GC hospital Ralph and I were running behind Vanellope and the guys. A doctor was waiting right there when we got there and so was Calhoun one of her guys got shot by accident. "Whoa wreck-it buttercup what happened to president candy here?" Calhoun asked then felt Vanellope's forehead. "We don't know but the doctor is trying to figure it out. "I exclaimed. "Mario you're the doctor?" Ralph asked. "Yes just after hours. But Vanellope will be just fine we just might need to flush her stomach she got oil in her body and fell really ill she could be in here for a week or two I really don't know. It was just an accident because some of the oil is in her hair and on her pants. Plus Vanellope explained the story to me so ye. I fall to the floor and face palmed I couldn't believe that Vanellope had got oil in here body. She was so close to me and now she was really sick. The toad guys rolled Vanellope into a hospital room Ralph and I decided to go home. Both of us needed some sleep then we would both check on Vanellope tomorrow morning. Ralph and I both talked about things we liked it turns out Ralph and I could be brothers we both loved chocolate, football, and we both love to eat meat.


	5. Saved

Star: Ok so last chapter Vanellope got poisoned I'm so mean for that but anyways I am now going to start this chapter.

Vanellope's P.O.V

I flutter my eyes open and I see a needle in my arm and I look up and see Ralph and Rancis they were talking about hamburgers. I rolled my eyes, guys talk about weird stuff all the time. I tried to pull myself up but I was too weak to do that and it hurt. "Ralph." I said barley able to talk. "Kid you're ok." Ralph said then ran to me and put his arms around me. "I don't wanna be here I wanna be at home racing. I should have just let someone else change my oil." I said then a tear rolled down my cheeks. Ralph handed Rancis a tissue and he wiped the tear off my face. "Kid you did what you didn't have to do you got the job half way done, but what really happened is you didn't close your lid tight enough and we found a rip in your hood so what we think happened is that you saw your lid open but your hood was caught on to something so we think that's how it got into you." Ralph exclaimed.

Ralph lifted my head and Rancis fluffed my pillow. "Hey kid Rancis and I have something to do but when Taffyta, Gloyd, Candlehead and Jubileena get here were gonna go." I blinked then got an idea. "So you two are friends?" I asked voice still small. One of Dr. Mario's assistant came in and she looked at Ralph then Rancis. "Um Vanellope later on today at around 4 it has to be before you eat anything but you're going to have surgery on your stomach. But don't worry we will make sure you have very little pain." She explained then left. "Scared kid?" Ralph asked. "Yeah a little." I admitted. "Listen I know these doctors and they know what they're doing trust me you're in good hands." "Thanks stink brain." Taffyta Gloyd Candlehead and Jubileena came in the room. "Ok Ralph lets go and do something for Vanellope." Rancis said then winked Ralph winked back at him. "Wait what thing?" I asked trying to get out of the bed when I moved my stomach ached in pain and I lied back down. "It's a surprise kid now just lay down and these four will keep you company." Then both of them scurried off.

Jubileena sat down in a chair and crossed her legs Candlehead sat next to her. Gloyd sat in a chair next to my bed and Taffyta sat on his lap. "So Nelly how has it been? Painful much?" Gloyd asked. "Um?" I ask pointing to Gloyd and Taffyta. "Oh were dating now." Taffyta said then played with Gloyd's cheeks. Jubileena jumped up and said "Bitches be like we dating now." Candlehead laughed at her joke. "Come on Can-Can lets go get some ice cream". "I hope they had chocolate and strawberry." Candlehead said then ran out of the room with Jubileena following her. "Listen Taffy the girls and I were thinking right when you get back we could have a movie night with you." "I guess I can't move much everything hurts to move and I don't know if I can, I'm not even sure if I can eat." Dr. Mario's assistant came back in. "Yeah Vanellope change of plans we have to do think now or you could die." "Taffyta try to get Ralph and Rancis back over here." I exclaimed then rolled out of the room.

Taffyta's P.O.V….

Gloyd and I sat there for 10 minutes I started to get scared and I cried into Gloyd's chest. "Taffy it's only been 10 minutes surgeries can go up to a whole hour. But for now we need to make sure that we don't have anything else to worry about." I pecked Gloyd on the lips then I got down from him. "Let's go and make sure Candlehead didn't break anything." I suggested. Gloyd grabbed my hand and we walked to the elevator we were the only two in there.

"So when Vanellope dates Rancis you think we could make a double date with them or do you think Rancis and Vanellope would want to?" Gloyd asked a little quiet. "Rancis texted me this morning he said when Vanellope comes home he's going to ask Vanellope to be his girlfriend." I told Gloyd. "Really?" "Did I stutter?" "Yes that is my bro." I rolled my eyes and giggled at him he ran to the cafeteria with pulling me by my hand. When we got to the cafeteria we were very surprised by what we saw. Candlehead was going crazy over ice cream. "More please let me have more" Candlehead said. "Can-Can this is your 8th bowl slow down already." Jubileena said. "Fine but- Hey Taffy come here we're having so much fun with this ice cream." Candlehead said supper hyper.

"I think we need to take her to get some surgery on her brain." Jubileena whispered to us we both laughed. "Anyways after you guys left Vanellope got taken into surgery. She was scared but she got over it but we need to get Ralph and Rancis to come back." I exclaimed.

Rancis's P.O.V…

I look Ralph dead in the eye we were having a chat about Vanellope. I really wanted to date her and Ralph was the one that could help with this. "Well Rancis I think you and I got off on the wrong hand you really are a cool guy." Ralph said that made my eyes light up. "So I can date Vanellope?" I asked hoping a yes would come out his mouth. "Yes kid go right ahead, I think you would be perfect for her." I fist punched Ralph and then I got a text message from Taffyta. _Vanellope went into surgery now and she wants both of you back here._ I read aloud.

"Go get her kid." Ralph said I jumped up and ran out the door and Ralph followed behind me we got on the train Ralph smiled at me. "Hey I think of you and Vanellope as family. But I will tell you this if you do anything to hurt her ill kick your ass." "Oh you don't have to worry about that, I'm in love with Vanellope I'll be protecting her, I'll be the one kicking ass for her. Then when I'm older I will marry her making me the second president of sugar rush. If that's ok with you." I freaked a little bit." Ralph put up his arms. "Yep it's fine with me but do I stink?" "Yes. Man that is sick… you gotta tell me how you did that."

"You little man are something else. I didn't know a guy from a land of sugar would want to stink so badly." "Yeah but check out my breath." "No don't you dare-"Ralph breath his breath in my face I gasped for air. "Wow I swear you have some serious body stench." "You should smell my gas." "No don't you dare do that." "I won't." we got off the train laughing Ralph lied he had burped right in my ear. We went to the GC hospital and went to Vanellope's room Taffyta and the others were in the room with ice cream and Candlehead shaking like she was having a panic attack. I looked at Vanellope and she was still sleeping.

"The surgery was a success Vanellope will be just fine but she will be really upset because she can't race for about a month and a half. I walked over to Vanellope and I pushed her raven hair out of her face so I could see her eyes open. Vanellope had opened her eyes right after I did that.

"Taffyta am I fine?" she asked. "Yes but sadly you can't race for a month and a half." "Go ahead kid ask your question." Ralph said to me and patted me on the back. "Vanellope would you like to go out with me?" I asked Ralph smiled at me. "Like boyfriend and girlfriend go out or just go somewhere for fun?" "Boyfriend and girlfriend." I said then I climbed on the end of her bed. "If it's ok with Ralph then I will date you." My eyes lit up I thought she would have said no.

"Listen Vanellope when you get home you will be my little princess." I layed down at the other end with her and he hugged me Vanellope looked up at Ralph. "Is stink brain crying?" she asked. "Yes, it's just so happy right now." Candlehead walked up to Ralph and hugged him. "It's ok; it's just like a fairy tale." "You sound like a bimbo. But you are so right." Ralph cried then hugged Candlehead.

**Please read under…**

**I do not have anything against blonds my bff's all have blond hair and I gave a kid the finger because he made a blonde joke. I just didn't want to use stupid why because I like to use the other words. Also I am NOT done with this. I could go really far with this.**


	6. Homes sweet homes

**If you are wondering how I update daily it is because I have a brain that just throws out ideas like a book and I don't get invited places at all.**

Rancis's P.O.V….

Today Vanellope would be getting out of the hospital and I promised her she would be treated like a princess today. She was in the hospital for three days. I walked into the hospital with Adorobeezle, she hasn't see Vanellope in a while. I get to her room and she's packing her stuff and I sneak up behind her and I hug her. "Need some help walking Vanellope?" Adorobeezle asked. "No I'm fine I can walk just not a whole lot because then it hurts." Vanellope exclaimed. "Oh well how about I carry your stuff?" I asked. "Ok but one question how am I supposed to get back to the castle if I can only walk for so long?" she asked. "Ralph is outside he's gonna carry you back to the castle." I exclaimed. We get outside and Ralph is ready to hug Vanellope but then he remembered it hurt her. His hands were too big, so Ralph just picked up Vanellope and walked her to the castle.

Ralph walked Vanellope upstairs to her room. "Ok Ralph you can put her down now." Ralph did what I said and Vanellope opened her door she saw her friends. "Guys I would run and hug you all if I could. But I hurt in my stomach." Vanellope exclaimed. I grabbed her hand and helped her to Taffyta so she could hug her. Then Vanellope hugged Candlehead, then Snowanna, then Jubileena, then Minty, then Adorobeezle, then Crumbelina, then Ralph.

"So Vanellope how does a movie night with you sound?" Snowanna asked. "Sounds great girls really. But what about them? What if Gloyd tries to destroy the fun?" Vanellope asked. "Don't worry about the guy's kid. I'll teach them how to destroy wood and stuff and I'm going to tell them how I stink so much." Ralph exclaimed then he fist bumped me. "That's trifling." Snowanna cried. "Ok but we all want to be with Vanellope right now so you guys get out of the room right now." Taffyta said then pushed us all out the room.

Vanellope's P.O.V….

"So how does it feel for you and Rancis to be going out?" Jubileena asked. "Pretty good. I have the pretty-boy, Taffy has the prankster, and Jubileena and Minty share the Swizz." I said then got in my bed. "Nelly when you can get out of bed and go places you don't have to be in races, but how would you and Rancis like us to set up a date for you two at the same place were going?" Taffyta asked me I looked down. "So more of a double date?" I asked. "Yeah." "Well if it's ok with Rancis. Also is the arcade open today?" "Yes, but don't worry Vanellope. You can watch the race from your throne." "Yeah I could watch it from my thrown, but I just hope I can race sooner or later."

"We should play have you ever." Jubileena said. "Ok Jubileena you start." Taffyta said. "Can I put my pajamas on?" I asked. "Vanellope Taffy and I got you some pajamas and I picked them out I thought about how cold you might get because when you were gone I went to bed in here and I was really cold." Candlehead said. "Thanks, I'm going to pretend like I didn't hear that middle part, and yeah it does get really cold in here at night time." I explained then I open the gift. I pull it out and its footie pajamas. "Thanks Can-Can and Taffy." I say then walk to my bathroom to put them on; I'm surprised they fit perfectly. I walk back out and the other girls look at me. "Aww Vanellope you look so cute I could just hug you all day long." Adorobeezle cried, I rolled my eyes. "ok so what are-" I got interrupted by Minty saying. "Adorobeezle you are so right she is so adorable in those." I then rolled my eyes again.

"Ok Jubileena just start already." I say then I sit on the floor next to Taffyta. "Nelly you don't have to sit on the floor." She says. "No I want to, just hand me my chocolate scented bed pillow you know the one with the arms on the sides, and I will be just fine right here." I said and Taffyta did that. "Ok Minty have you ever kissed my man?" Jubileena asked. "No I said we can take turns with him then whoever he likes more he will date." Minty exclaimed. "Ok Taffyta. Is it true that you and Gloyd were making out in Candy cane forest before we found Vanellope passed out under her kart?" Minty asked. "Say what?" I asked slowly. "Yes we did but how did you guys and-." Taffyta stuttered out. "Well Rancis saw you two and him and Candlehead just walked away," Taffyta blushed at this. "He said you two were tongue locked and all." We all laughed and Taffyta blushed redder than Jubileena's hat.

"Ok Vanellope." Taffyta smirked. "Did you have a crush on Rancis before he asked you out?" I started to blush. "Wow I am getting tired." I lied with a fake yawn. "Answer it Vanellope." Taffyta demanded. "Ok yes very much I did have one on him. But his hair the way his kart sounded that night and the smell of peanutbutter and chocolate it's just wow I had to have him. But if any of you try to steal Rancis out of my hands I will throw you in the fungeon forever and ever." I declared. "You got it princess." They all said together. "President!"

"Let's change it to answer it or lose it." Jubileena said. I got a big smirk on my face I looked Adorobeezle dead in the eyes hers got big. "Adorobeezle. Have any of the guys seen you naked by accident because they thought you were busy and walked in on you?" "Ooo." I heard all the girls say. I saw Adorobeezle swallowed hard and she said. "Nope not any one of them." "Really what about Swizzle he wouldn't look you dead in the eyes for a whole week." I got such an evil smirk on my face Adorobeezle started to sweat and took her winter hat off and leg warmers. "Um. Swizzle is just afraid of me." She said. "Why are you so hot I'm wearing footie pajamas and I'm not hot?" "Ok, ok Swizzle walked in on me when I was in my room getting dressed, he didn't know what to say so he just walked out. We swore to keep it between us and act as if nothing ever happened that day." Adorobeezle cried for real. "Oh its ok Adorobeezle we don't care Swizzle probably liked it anyways." The girls laughed at my joke even Adorobeezle stopped crying and laughed.

"So what movie are we going to watch tonight?" Taffyta asked. "How about Scary death party, but first can somebody help me into my bed?" Snowanna and Candlehead helped me into my bed but Candlehead had to say something that was so stupid I almost punched her. "So um how is a death party fun because every time I go to a party some guy makes out with me and I have fun a lot of fun." I rolled my eyes I didn't want to be bothered with Candlehead's stupidity right now. "Hey Can-Can go outside and go take a hike up the castle." "Ok," She got up and I followed her to the door. Once she got outside she started talking. "So what way should I go to climb the castle?" I shut the door in her face and got back in my bed.

"Well Vanellope. That was something Lol." Taffyta said. I climbed out of the bed but Taffyta stopped me. "Nelly I really think you should lay down and we look for the movie." "No I'm-"I dropped to the floor and held my stomach. Taffyta picked me up by herself then she laid me down on my bed I rolled over on my side, and she walked off to look for the movie. "Found it!" Jubileena shouted then put the Movie in. "You guys can sit up here with me if you want my bed is really huge I get lost in the blankets all the time." I offered. Jubileena, Minty, Snowanna and Crumbelina just lied down on the end of the bed. Taffyta and Adorobeezle laid next to me. They were all eyed to the movie and while they weren't watching I snuck out of the room. I wanted to go to the one place I called _my real home. _I stuck a ball and another blanket under the covers then I put a fake wig on the ball to look like my hair.

Rancis's P.O.V…

"Ok you two remember the plan we hold up the tarp and when Swizzle jumps we all let go of it." Gloyd explained the plan again Ralph and I nodded for our answer. "Is this high enough yet?" Swizzle asked. "No climb like two more branches." Gloyd said Swizzle did that. "Ok on three jump." I said. "One, Two, Three." We all counted. Swizzle jumped off of the branch and we stood there for about a minute. "Now!" Gloyd shouted, we all dropped the tarp.

"You three are ass holes." Swizzle said. "Ha. Kid you are the ass hole. Why did you even jump when Gloyd was down here?" Ralph laughed. "I swear I am so going to get you all." Swizzle said. "Yeah, keep lying to yourself over and over again." I said. "Hey you three want to see a secret hide out?" Ralph asked. "Yes where?" I asked Ralph got on the back of my kart. "Drive to diet Cola Mountain." Ralph demanded. I lead them into diet cola following Ralph's directions. "Ok now drive into the wall between the two sugar free lollipops." Ralph said. "Are you crazy?" Gloyd asked. "Just do it already." Ralph demanded. We drove right through the wall and we hit a wall.

"Whoa man how did you know about this?" Swizzle asked. "Well when all you hated Vanellope because you all thought she would get the game unplugged this is where she lived." Ralph explained to us. The three of us screamed when we heard a loud explosion. "Where did they come from let's check it out." Swizzle suggested we all ran into the back and Ralph followed us. We gasped and we saw a girl in a familiar outfit sitting on a sponge cake type bed she turned around and saw us. It was Vanellope and she looked scared when she saw Ralph come into the room.

"Vanellope?" He asked. "Ralph I didn't want to be in the castle right now with everyone around me so I snuck out and came to my old home." Vanellope exclaimed, I looked her dead in the eye. I walked over to her and she got scared, I sat on the end of the bed. "So this is where you always went every night?" I asked. "Yeah what did you expect if I lived in the town you and Taffyta would have tried to burn me alive." She said then she rolled over and started to cry. "Vanellope I'm so sorry how we treated you for the past 15 years we just got our memories erased, or locked up." She turned over and picked up a piece of candy, I had no clue what she was going to do with it. But she threw it at the Mentos; the Mentos feel into the hot cola and exploded.

"Whoa let us all try that at once." Swizzle said. "No don't you dare do that. I know how many that can go in there and five is enough trust me Ralph and I tried that before." Vanellope said and they both laughed. "Hey Vanellope why are there Five trophies and eight medals over here?" Gloyd asked. "Oh yeah when I first won my trophy's I still liked it here a little bit it's amazing in here I call it the best things in my live mountain. But I thought I should keep these here to remind me of my good times by myself and with Ralph. O and look at this one Ralph gave to me. He carved his name into it. 'From Ralph to Vanellope good luck kid' is what it says." Vanellope read out loud. She then got into her trophies and she showed us all of them and how special they are to her. She said we have no clue how happy she was the first day she got them.

"Vanellope? What happened to the RV1 I really want to drive it one more time." I asked, Vanellope got up and went behind a pillar and pulled out something with a tarp over it. "Right here." She said as she pulled off the tarp. "Wow and it still looks good the day we made it." "Well that's because when everyone was sleeping I would secretly repaint it and sand it so that's why it looks perfect." "Wow Vanellope I didn't know an adorable girl like you could fix up this kart." She blushed and I blushed.

"Ok well Kid I think we should get you back to the castle so nobody thinks you were kidnaped." Ralph said. Vanellope yawned I picked her up and stuck her in my kart next to me. Ralph waved at us and walked home. I woke up Vanellope, and she put back on her pajamas and I helped her up the stairs. "So I guess your friends fell for your joke." I chuckled. "Yeah I'm the pro at it but really this is my worst one yet." I blushed and so did Vanellope nothing much to blush about I guess looking into those hazel eyes did it. "Well I should go." "Wait Rancis. Do you want to sleep here next to me tonight? I know the bed is really big I get lost in the covers all the time. But if I have someone lying next to me then maybe I won't get lost tonight." I blushed then I took my racing jacket off. "Yeah I'll sleep here tonight. One because I love you so much and two this bed looks so soft and comfy and I was right." She giggles and I take off my boots and stick them on the other side of my bed.

Vanellope sticks my arm over her head and on her shoulder and snuggles up to me. "Rancis you smell like chocolate." She said, I blushed. "But you smell like Vanilla, and you smell like cake." She kissed me on the cheek then she turned over giggling and blushing I put my arms around Vanellope and I hugged her. Then my mind thought _common Fluggerbutter kiss her don't just lay there. _I pulled in on Vanellope's face and kissed her on the lips and she kissed me back. I was surprised she didn't pull away. But she was actual a really good kisser.

**Finally yes I am done at 11:21 pm mid-western time USA. I don't even know if that's a word.**


	7. What's that

Vanellope's P.O.V…..

When I woke up Rancis was still snuggling to me, I push his face off my stomach. He groans and hugs me tighter. "Rancis." I cried. He started to fake snore I laughed at him. "Ok well you can sleep but I'm going to get dressed." "Ok Nelly. Just make sure Swizzle doesn't see you." He said tiredly, I rolled my eyes then Taffyta walked in on me. "Is knocking in your code?" I asked. "I don't know but anyways you need to wear your princess gown today because one of the candy ladies had a baby." Taffyta exclaimed. "Ok but is she here?" "Yes, but Vanellope how are you and Rancis?" "I think I look really good in this dress but I need some makeup but anyways pretty good, you and Gloyd?" "Great amazing just wow he's more than a prankster." Wow seems like you're in love with him."

"Yes, yes very much." Taffyta said then she sat down and she got pushed off. "Rancis, what are you doing here get out!" "Taffy, can I talk to you in the hall about why he's here?" "Oh yes we're going to talk Vanellope." Taffyta said really strict and pulled me by the wrist. When we got down stairs all the racers and a candy pop lady were down stairs.

"Vanellope how long has he been here?" Taffyta asked. "Um- well- um." I hesitated. "Spit it out president." "Now I know what you're thinking it wasn't like that. I swear Taffy, I'm not like that. I really love Rancis and it was late at night and-" "You were sleeping last night and I mean in a deep sleep." "Actually I snuck out of here and-""Vanellope." "No I swear Gloyd was there." "Oh yeah she was out late at night and Rancis brought her back." Gloyd budded in. "But really Taffyta the only thing that happened was us sleeping I swear to you." "Um can I show you my baby Vanellope?" Asked the candy lady. "Oh yeah sure, I'll come get it." I said. "Her." "Her." I picked up the baby and I held her. I gave her a kiss on the forehead and handed her back the Candy lady ran out.

"Ok Vanellope I kind of a little believe you, but. If nothing happened then explain the three hickeys on your neck." I started to sweat and get a little nervous I forgot Rancis and I gave each other hickeys. "Ok, ok I confess Rancis was in my bed this morning and last night all we did was kiss each other and he suggested we give each other hickeys and we did then we went to bed then this whole morning happened." Then I started crying Taffyta and Jubileena hugged me. But of course Rancis tried to sneak down the stairs and feel all the way down. "He has a hickey too doesn't he?" Taffyta asked. "Yep." Gloyd and Swizzle said.

"Hey guys why is everyone starting at me?" Rancis asked. "Rancis stop they already know." I said. "Oh well yes but we sear the kissing and hickeys were the only things that happened." "Ok you know why do we care now we could have a prince and a princess." Taffyta said. "President!" I shouted. I heard loud foot steeps then someone ran in the room.

"Ralph!" I shouted. "Kid!" Ralph shouted back. "So this morning there was a new baby girl and I held her and she met me." Ralph gave me a funny look. "Um what is that on your neck?" "A bruise that's all. I got hit by my door last night" I lied "Yeah ok but it looks funny like it was done on purpose." I had to change the subject. "So Ralph are you staying for breakfast. You can have waffles." I exclaimed. "I'm gonna go in the kitchen and pick a good seat." Ralph said then ran off I rolled my eyes I knew he was going to eat almost all the waffles. "I will be right back I'm going to change into my normal outfit." Then I ran upstairs, I have a speaker that you can listen to people in other rooms I turned it on and I listened to what they were saying to Rancis.

"So Rancis how did you and Vanellope sleep last night?" Gloyd asked. "Great how about you?" Rancis asked back. "Good, so you know how to give girls hickeys?" "Yeah about that-"I head Rancis try to say before getting interrupted. "No don't yeah about that me you little weirdo. I have always wanted to know how to do that." "When Vanellope gets back look at them on her neck and bottom half of her neck." "I will." Then I walked down the stairs.

"Ok if Ralph is in there eating all the waffles then I guess Bill will be busy all day long." I laughed. "He already did." Minty exclaimed, I looked at Ralph sleeping on a chair. "Fluggerbutter can we talk to you real quick?" Dunkin asked. "Um sure." Rancis said then left with Wendell and Duncan.

Rancis's P.O.V…

"So last night you and president Vanellope were sleeping next to each other. We know it's nothing we should be getting in the middle of but….. Was sleeping the only thing that happened? I know you guys look 12 but really you're all 15 by the game years." Wendell declared, I looked at them and got nervous. "No just sleeping is all that happened." "What's that on your neck? It looks like a hickey." Duncan said. "Um it's just a bruise." "I don't think so. I know a lot about marks and rashes and that's a hickey." Wendell said. "I promise it's not." I said then I started to sweat. "Ok Fluggerbutter you and I are gonna make a deal. If Vanellope has a hickey on her neck then you, I, Vanellope, Duncan, Ralph, Calhoun, Felix, and Sour Bill will all sit down and discuss this. "I understand." I said I didn't want to start anything with them. "You can go now, and I do not want you to say anything about this to Vanellope. Actually just go home right now."

I nodded my head and walked downstairs I snuck out of the castle before Vanellope could see me. I got in my kart and drove home; I just went upstairs and laid on my bed I looked at the picture of Vanellope, Candlehead, Taffyta and me. I looked at another picture it was the time I won a race with the RV1 we were both holding up the trophy.

I decided because I couldn't go near the castle until they found the hickey I made on Vanellope's face. To just take a nice long walk in candy cane forest. I know I couldn't be executed because that was up to Vanellope. But that asshole Duncan thinks I'm afraid of him- ok maybe a little. But I already know Ralph will be mad and wow now I'll be on his hate list. I see the fix-it/wreck-it group and jump down off of the tree and walk to the castle ready to get yelled at. I can already feel my bones being beat.

I got the thought of hickeys from my friend because I called her out in front of her mom and dad I go. "Is that a hickey on your neck?!" I did that to my sister to before I love calling people out like that.


	8. The talk

So my sister and I were watching wreck-it Ralph and you know the part where Ralph breaks into the kart factory and it has a picture of Vanellope and it's crossed out. Well my sister said "Does that say no bitches?" instead of glitches. **_Very important: I will be doing another story check it out in a few days but depending on which one I like better it will be updated daily but honestly I might only go 13-16 chapters on this I'm not much of a love writer I'm more of an adventure/Love one, this is more not my type. _**But anyways Vanellope's P.O.V…

I was sitting in my room jumping on the bed with music up really loud I was singing and jumping on the bed. I ruled over them so if they didn't like me jumping on the bed with loud music then they can get over it. But if they didn't get over it then say good bye to your head. I jumped down on the bed, because I heard someone coming and I turned off the music. I pranced on my toes like always and I walked to the hall jumping on my toes.

"Vanellope? President where are you?" Wendell asked. "I'm right here long john." I said then giggled. Both of them picked me up and carried me to a room I saw my four group friends. I hugged Ralph, Rancis, and Felix but Calhoun pushed me away when I tried to hug her, she wasn't much of a hugger… Or much of a sunshine either.

"So Nelly Rancis and you did something?" Ralph asked. "No." I lied. "Then what's this one on Rancis's neck?" I looked down ashamed of myself. "I'm sorry Ralph." "Kid I just don't want you to waist all your time on him. You might find someone more appealing and worth spending your time with. But right now you're a president of Sugar Rush, and I just don't want you to be upset." I smiled at Ralph and hugged him he hugged me back. "Hey go to the basement and find a movie for us to play. Also make some popcorn, candy, and get a lot of soda for you and I." Then I smiled and ran off to the basement.

Ralph's P.O.V (O dear gawd)…

I look Rancis straight in the eye I didn't want anyone to stop me from saying anything. "Alright everyone get your tight asses out of here except Rancis." The rest of them scurried outside of the room and Rancis sat in that seat he looked down, I could tell he was in a lot of fear. I sighed a sat down on the floor in front of him so he could look me in the eyes. "Listen kid I don't want to hurt you. But Vanellope hates making people upset she really doesn't know what is good for her much. But just take it a little slower, but from now on I will be with you and Vanellope because I really don't want both you kids throwing your life away at 9ish 15ish. Listen I threw my life away at 15 I make terrible choices that I really wish I could take back. I was kicked out of school I went to jail and my own parents didn't even want to see me they couldn't take me anymore. Jail was when they stopped caring, just like some of my friends did. I'm not going to let them throw you in the fungeon but I would really appreciate it if you would think about that for at least a minute or two if you really wanted to a whole hour." Then I walked for the door I turned around and looked at the kid he looked down ashamed of himself but I don't think he was really a bad kid he was just self-centered.

I walk down to the basement and Vanellope is sitting there like a little freak. But freak was her middle name she was so weird and when I say weird I mean weird. But who doesn't love a sassy freak with an attitude and dirty hair? I sat on the couch next to her and I pull her pigtail she hated that. She jumped up and bit me so hard I almost screamed my head off.

"You are so bad I swear. I think it's infected. Ewe your spit is in it and it burns agh." I wined Vanellope just laughed at me. I picked up the controller and I threw it at Vanellope. We played for about 4 hours straight. Vanellope's eyes were blood shot and so were mine, Vanellope said she was scared. I told her how it was all fake and stuff, I really thought of Vanellope as a daughter of my own.

**_Ok writers block so idk if there will be a chapter tomorrow if you read please give an idea or two I have a few ideas but I need more and a lot more._**


	9. princess vanellope

**This is my last daily update (Updates won't be far apart), because I am starting two other stories and I think some of you will like friend in my life (I have that up today) and some of you will like glitch in me but I bet most of you will love both of them. Check out my profile every once in a while because that's my calendar. But anyways Rancis's P.O.V…..**

I took a drive around the whole sugar rush kingdom. Of course I was thinking about what Ralph said. He was right I shouldn't waist my life now, only being 15 years old. Also I'm stuck in the middle of my almost no longer to be girlfriend and a good friend. I really should respect Ralph; he's just trying to keep Vanellope safe. I drove into taffy swamp; I wasn't paying attention to the road when I was driving.

"Rancis what are you doing here?" I looked up and Vanellope was in one of the candy cane trees. "Oh I was just on a drive and I wasn't paying attention." I told Vanellope. She had jumped down from the branch and she put her elbow on my shoulder. "Just a brief warning Ralph is in that bush so don't try anything." "Yeah I won't I just wanted to talk to you about something." "Spill it Butter Fingers." "Well after what Ralph had told both of us I've been thinking about it and I think he is right-" "Say no more Rancis I get it. It's over between us, but I see why it's over between us. It's ok Rancis I can see it all." Vanellope said crying then she ran to her kart. "No Vanellope. That's not what I was trying to say." But she was already gone and I couldn't say any more.

"You didn't have to break her heart." An angry voice said I already knew it was Ralph, I turned around slowly. "Ralph look man I didn't mean to break her heart and I thought about what you said." "Thanks but you know whatever doesn't even talk to Vanellope anymore."

Vanellope's P.O.V…..

I was crying into Taffyta's stomach and she patted my back. "It's ok Vanellope; Rancis only cares about himself and his hair." "I know but he seemed to care about me a lot. All Ralph said was we shouldn't throw our life's away." "Hey Vanellope- whoa what happened to you?" Jubileena asked walking in with Candlehead and Adorobeezle.

"I- then- and – Rancis-Ralph-then-candy cane forest-"Taffyta cut me off. "Rancis broke up with her and now she's upset." Taffyta said. "Aw it's ok Vanellope." Candlehead said then hugged me. "Hey I know this may be hard to do but maybe moving on could be good for you." Adorobeezle said. "You want Rancis back right? But you're going to have to move on to something Rancis would have to respect by a lot." Taffyta said. "Taffy what are you thinking?" I asked getting nervous. "You're gonna be a princess, no longer a president. Now where is your princess gown?" "In the closet but Taffyta I'm not sure if this will work at all." "Trust me nelly it will."

Taffyta and the other girls put makeup on me and did my hair; I couldn't believe they thought me being a princess would change Rancis's thoughts about dumping me. It took about a whole hour for them to do all this to me. I walk down to my thrown room with Taffyta, Adorobeezle, Jubileena, and Candlehead holding my hand she was so confused.

"Sour Bill can you plan a kingdom amusement by the race track today?" I asked Sour Bill. "Yes president Vanellope." He said in his down tone. "That's princess Vanellope to you." Taffyta said. Sour Bill ran back and his eyes were wide opened. "Um princess Vanellope, I don't know what's going on but what's this all about?" "Well Bill. Nelly wants to be a princess now, so I think you should respect that or to the fungeon it is." "Ok, should I go get the other racers in here?" "I think that would be good." Sour Bill ran out of the room.

"Taffy I now approve you to be my lady in waiting." I said and smiled at Taffyta. "Yes! Does that mean I can wear a dress too?" "Why yes it does." All the other racers were pushed in the throne room. All the guys looked at me weird.

"Um Vanellope?" Swizzle asked. "Ahh rainbow jack its Princess." Taffyta said. "Wow um Vanellope you look really beautiful today with that on. But listen I didn't want to break up with you. But would you like to go on a date tonight and Gloyd and Taffyta can come with us to make sure nothing happens." Rancis exclaimed. "I don't know is this some type of scam?" I asked. "Well when his ass is higher than his pants it's a scam." Swizzle said. "Ignore him and it's not I swear I'll do a back flip to show you it's not." Rancis jumped back in a flip and his shoe flew off and hit me in the nose. "Ow that hit my nose." I winded. "Fungeon it is with Rancis Fluggerbutter." Taffyta said. "Wait Nelly-""Don't call me that ever again." Then the Oreo guards came and got Rancis and threw him in the fungeon.

Ok so a couple day's wait maybe I don't know.


	10. Fungeon

I have Virus and Friend in my life for two more stories. I have been getting invited everywhere nowadays. But on my vacation I will be working hard to make the chapters better. Also I know it's a lot of switching between Vanellope Rancis and Taffyta's P.O.V's but anyways Rancis P.O.V to start off with….

I sit on the fungeon floor looking at the evil clown; I flinch down my eyes into my knees. A clown traumatized me when I was little I saw him stab my little brother and killed him. I hear foot steeps, then I look up it was Vanellope.

"Rancis." She said in a lite voice. "Yeah?" I decided to respond. She stuck her hand under a hole in the fungeon, I walked "I know you're probably mad but it was Taffyta who made the guards send you to the fungeon. But I'm really sorry Rancis I should have listened to you and what you were trying to say I'm sooo sorry. You don't have to take me back now, but imma go back to my room now." She said then she went to her room. I fell on the floor no second thought about how the ground would hurt me.

Do I want her back? Does she really want me back at all? I don't know what to do about this at all I do want Vanellope back, but Taffyta is the one keeping us apart. I liked Vanellope as the president and now she's a princess? I don't think I can take this I don't care what Ralph says and really don't care what Taffyta says, I do want to be with Vanellope.

Vanellope's P.O.V…..

I pull the tiara out of my hair, and I look down getting ready to cry my eyes out. I pull my hair out of the bun and into the normal ponytail I had it in before. I take off the dress and put on my normal outfit. Taffyta can be very convincing and controlling when she's sitting right next to you. I get up and lock my door; I didn't want anyone to bother me, not even Ralph. I lay in my bed and close my eye's thinking all about Rancis that's the only thing on my mind. I can see us skipping and holding hands in lollipop meadows. But I already know that's not going to happen I let Taffyta take over me and now this happened. I heard a knock on the door.

"Princess?" Sour Bill asked. "It's not Princess or President anymore it's Vanellope." I say then I open my eyes. "Vanellope are you ok? Want me to get Wreck-it Ralph?" "No get Calhoun for me I don't want to talk to a guy about this or any of the other racers." "Very well then president Vanellope." I heard him walk off I didn't even care if he called me president; I was under too much stress at the moment.

I had to walk down to the fungeon and I wanted- no needed to check on Rancis. I was worried about him, I hear a door bell I assume it was Calhoun. "Vanellope!" I hear Duncan shout. I stop walking to the Fungeon and run to the door.

"What's up solider candy?" Calhoun asked then bent down to my height. I hugged her just about crying, when I did. Normally Calhoun would have pushed me off of her and said "stand tall solider." "What's wrong kiddo?" "My ex-boyfriend….. Then….. Taffy, and can-can." I tried to say through cries but Calhoun put her hand over my mouth and she shushed me and I calmed down listening to her. If I didn't I already knew she would smack me if I didn't.

"Look, if you really want him back then you get him back. You make him want you back to, you show him whose boss." "Thanks Calhoun." "Hey it's the only way to get Ralph outa bed some days." I giggled then walked back to fungeon.

Rancis's P.O.V….

I hear footsteps coming down the stairs, they sound like boots. I know its Vanellope; I put the knife I had in my hand to cut myself down. I can't believe I ended up in the fungeon ive never ever ended up in the fungeon. Well for one the Fungeon was for Vanellope, and two the cells were used for jail.

"Rancis?" Vanellope asked, I thought about not responding at first but then I did. "What Vanellope?" I asked kind of angry. She didn't say anything, for a minuet I could hear her sitting on the floor and sniffling. "I'm really sorry for everything Taffyta said to you I just really need you back and hugging me Rancis please." I could hear her crying as she said that. I look at my hands, wrist, and legs I feel like a real idiot for doing this over a girl. I could hear the jingling of keys in her hand.

"Vanellope?" I asked my voice shaking as I said her name. "Yes?" she said sniffing and trying to stop crying. "Don't come in here. Or look at me." "Rancis? Why not?" she then unlocked the door and ran over to me. I sighed then face palmed I didn't know Vanellope wanted me back this much. She hugged me and looked at my hands I could see her turning really pale. "Vanellope I can explain." I say with my voice cracking.

"Rancis! I can't believe you right now." She cried. I started to cry along with Vanellope, I held her in my arms. "Listen Vanellope, please promise me we will be together forever." She nodded her head and she rubbed her eyes. "Yes forever and ever." I got up and picked her up but I put her on her feet. "Ok now let's get out of here." "No. let's just stay here and enjoy each other's company." Then she backed up and locked the door on the fungeon. "I would really love to enjoy your company."

Taffyta's P.O.V…

I walk with Candlehead to Vanellope's room, sour Bill said she was up here but she wasn't. "Candlehead where do you think Vanellope is?" I ask getting really angry that Vanellope was gone. I stormed off to Gloyd's, with Candlehead following behind me. I kick open Gloyd's door and Swizzle was sitting there with him, and of course they were playing video games. Jubileena and Minty were sitting next to Swizzle just admiring him.

"Whoa Taffy. What's wrong?" Gloyd asked then he grabbed my arms I pulled away from him. "Where is Vanellope?" I asked really angry. "Whoa ok Taffyta calm down nobody has heard from Vanellope since this morning." Swizzle said. I jumped on him and strangled him. "Don't ever tell me to calm down. Got it?" I asked really aggravated. "Yes…Taffyta." I jumped off of him then I went over to Gloyd and sat next to him. I put my legs on his lap and I laid my head on his shoulder. "Gloyd do you think Vanellope is just trying to be alone?" I asked. "Maybe I don't know. Call her." Gloyd said stressed.

Vanellope's P.O.V…

I was on top of Rancis and we were making out, I haven't done this with him in 4 whole days. I can't leave any traces that I was. I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket. I pull off of Rancis and look at my phone to see who was calling, it was Taffyta. I gave him the shush sign he nodded and I answered my phone. I had to sit up on Rancis lap and he put his hands behind his head, I rolled my eyes at him.

"Yes Taffyta?" I asked annoyed. "Where are you at? I cannot find you anywhere." She wined, I rolled my eyes. "I just want some alone time right now ok?" I said then hung up the phone. I started to make out with Rancis again. That was only for about two minutes because Taffyta called back but this time I just ripped the battery out of my phone. Rancis pulled apart from me and I got off of him.

"Do you think Taffyta was trying to get us break up?" he asked I looked up confused by what he meant by that. "I don't know. What do you mean by that?" I asked turning my head. "Ok I'm going to tell you straight. Taffyta used to have a crush on me. I never liked her, she was mean and selfish and just nothing any guy would want. But Gloyd is the same thing just a guy. But anyways Vanellope I love you not Taffyta or any other racer girl." "Rancis come on we can leave now. But were going to my room and I'm going to pretend like I'm sick and I'm going to tell everyone if they don't let me be they will spend a day and a night in the fungeon." "This is why I love you so much." Then he kissed me again I pulled away, from him. "Rancis save it for now." Then he picked me up like a princess. "Your my princess anyway Vanellope." He said. "And your my candy knight in shining armor, or chocolate." We both laughed at what I said.

Ok wow this still isn't over yet ha. Anyways Rancis what was it like getting back with Vanellope?

Rancis: Great so amazing thanks Star

Welcome buttercup.

Rancis: I'm not a power puff girl I hate the power puff girls

Why?

Rancis: Because Blossom reminds me of Taffyta.

I hate Taffyta too it's like wtf bee-otch back off Rancis has Vanellope stop trying to get with him.

Rancis: Wait what?

Nothing never mind.


	11. broken hearts

So Chapter 11 right here, Vanellope's P.O.V….

I wake up to a knocking of a loud fist. I knew it was Ralph and he probably had Calhoun and Felix with him. I push Rancis off the bed and he huffed in pain, he hit his stomach with his shoes and he lifted up off of the floor and he looked at me. I heard the knock again from Ralph. "Roll under the bed." I said and he did that. I jumped off the bed and opened the door for Ralph and the fix-it.

"Hey guys! How you doing? Good great. I'm doing well too so toddles bye, bye." I said obviously I was hiding something, something meaning Rancis. "Are you ok Vanellope?" Felix asked. I gulped hoping they wouldn't get on to me. "Yes I'm fine how about you? I'm not hiding anything from you guys so you can check that off your list." I started to sweat I wiped the sweat off my forehead.

"Vanellope what are you hiding. 20 years of training and I know when someone is hiding something now spill it kid." Calhoun said to me, I gulped but Rancis spilled it for me when he crawled from under the bed. "Ahh big ass spider big ass spider!" Rancis shouted dusting himself off, I face palmed and he jumped on the bed under the covers. Ralph had killed the spider for Rancis and he calmed down, but I got ready to be scowled from Ralph and a book from Felix on how I shouldn't be alone with him.

"Calhoun." I cried quietly, she stood up and nodded at me. "Guys I talked Vanellope into getting back together with Rancis. But she was crying, if you guys saw Vanellope crying how would you react to that?" Calhoun exclaimed, but I needed to tell them my side. "Ralph Rancis really makes me happy. I should have listened to him all the way trough. But please Ralph if you me and Rancis all go out somewhere and you get to re know him. Not as a jerk but as a little brother or something. Maybe you two could bond a little more." "Fine he has one more chance Vanellope, and this is his final chance." Ralph said. "Yes Mr. Wreck-it sir." Rancis said then ran out of my room.

Rancis's P.O.V…

I had to call Swizzle and Gloyd over, apparently Swizzle was making out with Jubileena and Gloyd had to sit and listen to Taffyta bitch about yesterday. I lay on the couch, not much left to do but lie here. I wonder if Ralph will let me have another chance with Vanellope, if he did I would be so great full for that. Then I heard a knock on my door, I really don't know who wants to talk to me right now. I open the door and it's a re-color of minty Zaki, there was like 80 re-colors of her, but it was Sticky.

"Sticky? What are you doing here right now?" I asked. "I heard about you and Vanellope, it's really sad." Sticky said, she had a weird voice it was cute but some of the things she said didn't make sense some times. "Yeah it was but we got back together then Ralph found out, and now were going on a date with Ralph." "Oh, don't you wisp that won't happened?" "Yeah Sticky I really don't." "Well I gotta go now; I'm really upset about something." "What are you upset about?" "Swizzle is dating Jubileena, I really thought I would have a chance sense I was the only girl that liked him and didn't stock him 24/7 like the rest of them." She exclaimed then walked off sad. "Hey Sticky!" I called back to her and she turned around. "Catch." I threw a piece of chocolate at her and she caught it right in her hand. "Thanks Rancis." She said back and I nodded my head.

Vanellope's P.O.V…...

I sat in my basement alone I don't want anyone around nobody, not even Jubileena and she was someone I would tell everything to. I decided to just lie around in my pajamas; I wasn't even going to the RRR today. Sour Bill came down the stairs and poked me I looked at him I hope he didn't think I was dead.

"Miss. Von Schweetz, Ralph invited you to his bad Anon meeting he thought you would like it there." Sour Bill said. I sighed, got up, and then walked up the stairs to Ralph. I pulled him by his finger and left him outside of my room.

"So how you feeling now kid?" Ralph asked from outside of the door. "Better, I guess Rancis was all I needed." I exclaimed while putting on my shirt. "Listen kid I'm really sorry for this morning." "Don't sweat it, that hallway will stink so badly. I'm just messing with you but we all make mistakes time to time." I laughed. "Are you done yet?" "Almost, I'm trying to put on my tutu it's hard to do," "Ok now I'm done big foot." Ralph walked into the room and said "Don't call me big foot ever again you little monster. I'll drop your little princess ass."

I gasped and my eyes got big. "I think its ill drop your president ass." I giggled. "We need to set some ground rules. First anything you hear there don't and I repeat don't ever repeat, one because you probably won't get it until you ask that pervert Swizzle. Two tell them that I'm your best friend or they will give you a good guy person beat down. Finally three, its class not ass class + ass that's Beyoncé (Girl code Lol).

"Ok I got it don't repeat anything I hear, tell them you're my best friend, third class not ass." I exclaimed. "Yep great now I'm telling you this now, mostly because Bowser and I will be there, there will be a buffet of food there. Eat whatever your little mind craves, none of its healthy so eat away." "Eat away I will I'm really hungry." I jumped up and down so excited just about to Vurp. "Also tell them you learned eating a lot is a good thing from me."

Ralph and I went to get my go kart; Ralph had got up on his normal spot in the back of my kart. I drove right out of sugar rush and into GCS people always moved out of my way when I drove my kart threw GCS. Surge Protector always wrote me up for doing it but I don't care, the punishment was jury duty. I went with Ralph before and he shouted out "When's lunch I haven't ate in 10 minutes?!" But Ralph was something else when it came to him being hungry. But back to now, I drove the kart right into pack man. Ralph told me the right way to go and I drove to the door and Ralph punched it out.

"What's up lamo's and your boring entrances?" Ralph asked, I chuckled at his insult to his other friends. "Ralph who is that?" Bowser asked. "I'm Vanellope Von Schweetz, president of sugar rush. Girlfriend of Rancis Fluggerbutter and best friend of Wreck-it Ralph." I exclaimed. "Aw she's so cute." Dr. Eggman said. "Yeah, yeah we established I'm cute now can we get this started?" I asked impatiently. "Aw how adorable?" The other bad guys asked, Ralph and I rolled our eyes and sighed this was going to be a long meeting.

So now I a good idea for chapter 12 a very shock and you all have to wait to see what it is. Wow most of you are going to be like wow I did not see that coming at all. XD I love being me 3.


	12. Surprise

So this is the chapter with the big shocker and all. Also if you want something to happen please leave a review. Finally I'm changing the writing format. Vanellope's P.O.V….

Ralph and I sit at the bad anon meeting all day long, we ate and had a mini food fight, we both fell asleep, snoring and all. Also Ralph talks in his sleep which I find so weird I thought when Rancis talks in his sleep he was weird.

"Ralph, Vanellope!" Clyde shouted.

"What floating orange ghost?" I asked, Ralph had laughed at me.

"Yeah Clyde what do you want?" Ralph moaned.

"For you two to get up right now, or go home do something else don't waste my time."

"Ralph I'm going home ok?" I said.

"Sure thing kid, I'm going home too." Ralph replied back.

I drive Ralph back to fix-it Felix Jr. I had hit the train car and Ralph flew into the train. He smiled at me and gave me a thumb's up. I drove back into my castle why you may ask because I'm a show off, and to my surprise I hit a man with my car. I jumped out of my car and look down at him.

"Turbo, What are you doing here? I thought you died in diet Cola Mountain." I started to get really nervous and I even started to shake.

"Oh little sweet Vanellope, you don't understand much do you?" He said.

"Shut up and get out of my castle."

"I think not Vanellope. But listen, I know how I tried to delete your code and that was wrong of me. But I think you should dump that looser Rancis and date me."

"No, you are a sick pervert anyways."

"I don't know about that. Come on Vanellope give me a chance."

I close my eyes and think about Rancis, no matter how much he does to me or threatens me I'm not giving up Rancis. 'Rancis is all mine and I don't want anyone else' is all I think in my head.

"No I don't like you I hate you. You're a jerk and you hate everyone."

"I don't hate you Vanellope my sweet." Turbo said then he rubbed my check, I pushed his hand away from me.

"Just leave before I get my Oreo guards on you."

"I thought you might say that but before you do that I want to give you something."

"I swear if you pull out a ring and get down on one knee I so swear I will have my guards cut your head off."

"No my sweet princess it's not." Turbo then pushed me towards him and looked me dead in the eye. I looked down.

"Turbo let me go right now."

Turbo then kissed me right on the lips I tried to push him away but he was holding on to me too tight. He let up for a second then went right back to kissing me. I finally got an idea to kick him in his crotch, he dropped down in pain. I felt kind of bad for doing that but, I had to do what I had to do.

"Ouch, seems like I'm the whippie. But you can be the whipper anytime you want."

"Dude go home already before I kill you."

Turbo had walked up to me I backed up a little bit at a time that was till I bumped into the wall and fell. I started to scream, that was until Turbo had put a rag over my mouth then everything went black.

Rancis's P.O.V…..

Taffyta had invited me over to her house and she flipped on me and gave me a black eye. She thought Vanellope was over me and all. The worst part of it all is the rest of the normal racers were there.

"So you and Vanellope made out in the fungeon, then you two slept together then-"I had to cut Taffyta off right there.

"I didn't sleep with her, I slept next to her. Either way I didn't do anything with Vanellope." I had to make that clear because I already knew the idea that Gloyd and Swizzle were getting.

"Then you two got caught by Ralph and he has to go on a date with you two now?" Taffyta asked.

"Yes, now please don't hit me again please I am begging you that hurt so bad."

"I won't hit you but, Vanellope hasn't been heard from over the past three days."

"Hey Rancis I'm really glad you and Vanellope are a couple again." Jubileena said.

"Thanks I am too, now I have a princess to go make out with before my date." I said then walked out the door.

Vanellope's P.O.V….

I flutter my eyes open and I see my feet shackled to my bed. I try moving and I try to glitch, Turbo was smart enough to make them glitch proof. I saw him come into my room and he sat up on me. From that second I already knew what he wanted the most from me.

Rancis's P.O.V…..

I walk to Vanellope's room and I take a deep breath. 'Remember Fluggerbutter she's just your girlfriend she would never cheat on you or anything.' Is what I thought then I heard a scream from Vanellope then I walk into her room and Turbo was on top of Vanellope.

"Turbo?" I asked.

"Well the peanut butter loving freak is here just in time to watch me have what I want with your girl." He said, I just punched him in the face and he dropped the key to the chains on Vanellope's feet. I grabbed it before he could even noticed it was gone.

"Shut up about me already. I will strangle you in the next ten seconds and enjoy it."

"Not if Vanellope throws you in the fungeon, she loves me so much."

"She does not she hates you just like everyone else."

"Rancis what happened to your eye?" Vanellope asked me her voice caring but whispering like she was weak.

"Don't worry about it now I'm more worried about you right now." I say she and she blushes.

"Yeah Rancis stop trying with the slut and fight me like a real man." Turbo say's, I pulled out the pocket knife I cut myself with the other day and pushed down Turbo and put it into his neck.

"Don't ever call my girl a slut again." I said I could tell I killed him once and for all, but I walked over to Vanellope and unlock the chains around her feet. I was pushed over by Vanellope jumping on me and kissing me on the lips. She let go after three minutes.

"Thanks butterfingers. I love you more than ever right now. Also thanks for coming in at the right time for once." She said I giggled.

"Hey in my offence I didn't know you would be naked but what ive seen I haven't told anyone and I won't even dare tell anyone." I said she rolled her eyes then kissed me again.

Ralph finally got here about an hour later, Vanellope was in a better mood then when Turbo was here. Even though Ralph was sitting across the room staring at us like a hawk I had a fun time I pretended like he wasn't even there and so did Vanellope. She was the first one to make a move because she sat next to me and kissed me, because she started it I joined in. But because of that Ralph probably will say something about that. After our date I took Vanellope home and Ralph wanted to talk to me I was afraid that he was going to punch me.

"Well you did good kid, but Vanellope started the whole kissing thing so I'll let it go for now. But I guess you can have your second chance. Plus you must really care about Vanellope you came on a date with a black eye." Ralph said.

"Yeah well after what happened I thought she would have just wanted me to herself." I said then face palmed I don't think Vanellope wanted me to tell Ralph but I said it and it's out there.

"What happened?" He asked I had no choice but to tell him what happened.

"Well Turbo came back and he tried to well get with Vanellope but then I fought him and Vanellope was alright and everything."

"So that's how you got that black eye?"

"No." I said then walked off I was embarrassed to tell Ralph I got punched by a girl, well more like a bitch then a girl.

"So how did you get that? And I swear if you say you ran into a pole-"

"Taffyta punched me!" I shouted then ran off, Ralph started to laugh at me all the way I was really embarrassed but if you were a guy and got punched by a girl you would be embarrassed too.

**IMPORTANT PLEASE READ NOW: I AM LEAVING FOR VACATION JUNE 6-10 SO WHEN I GET BACK I WILL GET AN UPDATE AS SOON AS POSIBLE (two weeks later) Just kidding with you guys about two weeks later.**


	13. Party time

Long time no see from you people. MAKING THIS CLEAR VANELLOPE WAS NOT NAKED LAST CHAPTER!

Rancis: it's been only 5 days

Shut up. ALSO I HAVE A THOUGHT FOR THIS YOU PICK THE SHOCKING IDEAS THAT YOU WANT TO HAPPEN. DO YOU WANT A CHEATER? OR SOMEONE BE PUT IN THE HOSPITAL? OR A COUPLE GETTING TO THIRD BASE AND YOU PICK WITCH GIRL GOES WITH SWIZZLE. YOU DECIDE IN YOUR REVIEW ANYTHING THAT GOES IN THE T RATING AND UNDER CAN WORK.

Ralph: you and Vanellope relate by a lot. You both are annoying and touch everything.

Also just to be clear Vanellope was not naked in the last chapter when the Trubo Rancis thing happended. But anyways yeah so what Ralph what's it to you?

Ralph: I really don't know.

This is in...…... Nellies p.o.v and it's all about Nellie and Taffy.

Ralph/Rancis: WHAT

They're nicer to me than you two.

I woke up the next morning groggy but excited; I hate most mornings every last one of them I hate. But that was because Taffyta and I got invited to a birthday party in Zelda's game. Taffy and I know Zelda hates the other racer girls in our game so we didnt say anything to them about it and she really can't stand the guys in our game. But who cares Taffy and I need a girls night out away from the guys for one night. I get waken up more by Taffyta I didn't bother getting it because I knew Taffy and she would just barge in if you didn't answer in ten seconds.

"Nellie I can not wait until 8 o clock this night!" She shouted

"Me neither." I say low like Sour Bill.

"Now get up take a shower, brush your teeth, get dressed. We have dress shoping to do. I hurry up and do what Taffyta says she gets angry when you leave her waiting too long. I pull Taffy out the door and we use out Marta to get to the game central store. Taffy pulles me over to the dress section and we both lay our eyes on the same dress but diffrent colors and they were in our faviorte colors (mint green and pink). We run over to them and pick it up. Taffyta pulls me over to the dressing rooms and we try the dresses on. The dresses are strapless, silky and puffy at the bottom. I made sure not too puffy after what Calhoun said about really puffy dresses. "Make sure there not too puffy or you'll look like a poodles ass." Is what she always told me when I went shoping with her. Also Caulhoun got invited to Zelda's party too. Zelda mostly invited hot guys and though girls. Taffy and I come out and we look at each other, we are amazed by how they look on both of us.

"Wow I love them Nellie, they are so cute, we have to get them." Taffyta says to me and I agree with her they are cute.

"We will get them. But how are you doing your hair for tonight?" I ask.

"I'm thinking about curling my hair. How about you?"

"Well I'm going to flat iron my hair and I'm going to put green streeks in my hair."

"Yeah but we have to work on our twerking for tonight."

I get a smirk on my face and so did Taffyta.

"But if I knew we were going to be twerking at the party I would have worn booty shorts and a tight tank top." I said.

Taffyta started to laugh at what I had said. We took off the dresses and I paid for them, I had a lot of coins so I didn't mind paying for Taffyta's dress. We went back to Sugar rush to do our makeup and hair. I poked myself in the eye with a eyeliner pen. Taffyta had straitened my hair and colored it with some green and I curled her's. When we were done we took pictures to remember this night. Both of us told our boyfriends and said we were just going to hang out and have fun. They believed us and let us go we told them don't call us and they promised they wouldn't.

"Wow I can't belive it's already 7:54." I said and poped my arms behind my back.

"Well you woke up at 5:30." Taffyta said putting one of her strawberry lollipops in her mouth.

(Normal p.o.v)

Taffyta and Vanellope showed up at the party late, but they did that on purpose so everyone would see them. Even though some people saw how they were wearing the same dress they didnt care that's what best friends are for. If you looked like a stupid slut your friend would look like a stupid slut too is what they both always thought.

"Calhoun." Vanellope said then ran over to her and hugged her leg but that was all she could reach. Calhoun rubbed her hand on Vanellope's head.

"Hey Solider Candy." Calhoun replied back.

"So Ralph and Felix didnt get invited I can see."

"No wreck-it did. But he only got invited because he will do anything crazy."

"Really where is he at?"

"Hell if I should know."

Vanellope jumped down and pulled Taffyta over to a group of guys alsong as Rancis and Gloyd don't know about this no harm done. But both of them didnt know that Samus had poured alcohol in the punch until Zelda told them after they had about 8 of them. Vanellope and Taffyta were sort of drunk.

"So both of you are racing girls?" Link asked.

"I think so. We have the karts that look like fun and not fun." Vanellope said. The guys (Toad, Yoshi, Bowser jr., Sonic, Tails victor and charmy bee) started snickering at the two drunk sugar girls.

"Yeah and people tell us to go left than right. I'm all like what's a left and what's a right?" Taffyta said. They both started laughing for no good reason.

"Oh,oh I have a really good story to tell all of you. So one time I was at a party like now like how I am now, and I pulled a tampon out if my bra and people were looking at me and they said. "Nellie did you just pull a fuckin tampon out of your bra?"

"Yeah I-I-I so remember that day. You were just crazy on that day Nellie."

"No, I was just tired like I am now. We should go ask Zelda if we can say something it like it's like so totally her birthday an-and I think that would be fun."

The guys laughed at them again not sure what was so funny but Taffyta and Vanellope pulled each other by the hair. "Ow" was all that was heard from them. When they got over to Zelda she was talking to Ralph. Vanellope ran over to him and smacked him on the back, he screamed like a girl and turned around. He saw Vanellope stumbling and picked her up.

"Hiya Ralph. Hey your face is blury." Vanellope said then started giggling Ralph looked at her confused.

"Are you drunk?" Ralph asked Vanellope while smelling her.

"Um no Ralph. No- I'm n-not drunk."

"They proably are. Samus put alcohol in the punch after I told her not to." Zelda exclaimed.

"Hey R-R-Ralph have you ever been to a party and everything is pink red and looks like a disco ball?" Taffyta asked pulling on Ralph's pants.

"Uh no and I don't you two should be here any more." Ralph said then picked up Taffyta in his other hand.

"Come on Ralph my main man have a little fun. Drink the punch and then start twerking." Vanellope said.

"Yeah I think it's time for these two to go home now."

"No come on Ralph we can't go home now we we're going to make toast for Zelda." Taffyta said and started giggling with Vanellope. Vanellope jumped down and pulled Taffyta by her hair and they got up on the stage to give Zelda a toast. They stumbled into the microphone, but Taffyta grabed it while Vanellope just hugged her.

"A-A-Alright this is a toast for um... Um... Um... What's her name again?" Taffyta stumbled.

"Zelda." Vanellope answered then turned around to throw up then went back to hugging Taffyta.

"Yeah, yeah Zelda. You are amazing and I think you should throw more if these party's ok now toast."

"It's cheers you bimbo."

Ralph walked up on the stage and grabed both of them and ran back to sugar rush when he got there he put both of the girls in Vanellope's bed in the castle. Vanellope hugged Taffyta and they both went to bed. He couldn't believe his bestfriend got intoxicated at 13 well 15 if you want to get basic.

Ha im so strange.

Rancis: you got my girl drunk.

Ralph: I thought it was funny.

So just remember you can chose what you want to happen if you want something to happen now I'm out. Also ps I used my iPod because I started this on my way home from my trip.


	14. Chapter 14

Star: let's just go ive been busy a lot and I haven't had a lot of time. Also I was just joking about the third bass thing but I guess because someone said they wanted one I guess I'll give one I don't know.

**Vanellope: Yes, yes you have. But also Star has a few new story ideas and she wants you to pick which comes first she doesn't have a title so you have to help her out a little. First idea is the 16 racers compete in a show where thire will be alliances, enemies, relationships, and fighting a lot of that but every week somebody will be going home. It will be a weekly updated story maybe here and there will be a check in day but mostly once a week. Star said she will try to make it worth waiting a week for, and make it long so then you won't think you were waiting too long.**

**Star: The second one is a drama like one with a lot of suspense shock and hurt/comfort in it not really much of a story line to tell you but I can tell you that VanillaButter and PumpkinPop will be in it.**

Vanellope: Yeah

Star: Shut up Vanellope…..

Normal P.O.V….

Vanellope was working on her dancing in her thrown room that was until her boyfriend walked. She was doing her back handsprings until she bumped into him.

"Oh, you scared me Rancis. So what's up Butterfingers?" Vanellope asked.

"Well nothing much, Gloyd did his normal prank on me." Rancis exclaimed, Vanellope had put her arms on his shoulders and jumped up. She was lucky that Rancis had caught her because it was not thought of by him.

"Take me to my room I'm getting bored down here. But will you stay next to me just in case turbo comes back?"

"Sure." Rancis said then he carried Vanellope up to her room with her half sleeping in his arms.

Taffyta walked over to Gloyd's house the next morning she was dizzy from last night. She felt like throwing up like Vanellope did last night behind her. She was lying in his bed with him mostly because he was lazy and didn't want to get up.

"Hey Taff are you ok?" Gloyd asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." Taffyta said.

"You sure because I can-"

"Gloyd I'm fine!" Taffyta shouted back, Gloyd did find her bossy but that was the one thing that turned him on about her. Gloyd had kissed Taffyta on the lips and she kissed him back. Gloyd had rubbed her back as he kissed her, but Taffyta had her arms around his neck. Gloyd had pulled back from Taffyta she blushed and so did Gloyd.

"Ok we should just go embarrass Rancis and Vanellope. But first go make me breakfast." Gloyd said Taffyta got up without saying anything she loved it when Gloyd treated her like his "little slut" is what Vanellope would call it. But while she was in the kitchen she called up Vanellope, but she didn't answer but she did leave a text after she had called. 'Busy kissing my tongue locking my pretty boy' all Taffyta could say to that was 'what the hell Van?!' She started on Gloyd's breakfast after she gave it to him Vanellope called her back.

"You are so lucky he had to leave. Now what is it?" Vanellope said angry into the phone.

"Gosh Nellie calm down what's your problem?" Taffyta had asked.

"You ruined my moment with him, and it was getting good too."

"Hey I'm sorry. But do you and Rancis wanna go on a date with us like a double date think?"

"Um sure I guess so."

"Ok see you tomorrow night at 8. Bye Vanny."

Taffyta had gone back to Gloyd's room and cuddled him in bed. He had hugged her back and rubbed her hair. Vanellope had raced her cart to Rancis's house he was working on his kart.

Rancis's P.O.V…..

I was working on my kart even though all the grease was getting into my hair I didn't care I did have a thought about changing my hair. I got a mirror and a comb I had slicked my hair back, I didn't really like it much but I didn't care Vanellope was the one thing on my mind right now.

"Hi Rancis, what happened to your hair?" Vanellope asked.

"I changed it for you, do you like it?" I asked her.

"Well. I think it makes your eyes look funny because your eyes are blue and that makes it look black."

"So need something? Did you see Turbo? Couldn't get enough of my looks?"

"Yes, no, and yes, but anyways Taffyta and Gloyd asked us on a double date so what do you think of that?"

"Sure but when?"

"Tomorrow at 8. Be on time please Rancis."

"I will don't sweat it."

Star: Ok sorry this is so short but I need some ideas and I **MAKE SURE YOU COMMENT WHICH STORY YOU WANT FIRST.**


End file.
